Outnumbered
by BadgerPride10
Summary: Outnumbered. Its in the title. Just with a twist. My third fic so go easy on me. I'm still trying to learn how to write oneshots. Its short, sadly. T T


HEYAS! I thought about this story when I was watching episode 190, the part where Hinata was fighting that fat Iron guy. I call him Iron Man since I can't be bothered learning his name (more like I forgot). Anyhow, if anyone was wondering, I don't put spoilers in author notes ^^. Well, at least I think I don't. I like it if you'd just read the story instead of the authors note to find about the whole plot. But I will give you this: it's sorta a…um mix between episode 190 (only with Neji instead of Hinata) and Kung Fu Panda (yes, people. Kung Fu Panda). They're 18 in this story. That said, on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but I am still happy. Wanna know why? BECAUSE NARUTO EXISTED, YEAH! I also don't own Kung Fu Panda.

**Note: **I apologize if this offends some people. When I mean *** I mean those in the anime. NOT IN REAL LIFE.

(\_/)  
>(^.^) - This is Usa-chan. MEH VIRTUAL BUNNY!<p>

* * *

><p>They were outnumbered. Yes, they knew it. They were outnumbered. Outnumbered. Outnumbered meaning more numerous than another group or set of things (AN: as said in Microsoft word dictionary thing). Outnumbered, get the picture? They were outnumbered. OUTNUMBERED, DAMNIT! Anyway, yes. Our favourite team was outnumbered. Note: WAS. Not IS. Of course, being Team Gai, they quickly killed all their enemies. Not that they were ninjas or skilled fighters anyway. Only one was standing and he was disgustingly FAT. Fatter than all the fat people in the anime put together. And guess who had to go against him?

Neji. Neji Hyuga.

Naturally, he Jyuukened the guy in the stomach since he's a Hyuga. But imagine his surprise, and that of the rest of Team Gai consisting of Lee and Tenten because their sensei is off on an S-ranked mission, when the fat guy, instead of falling and slowly dying, started laughing. Neji, albeit confused, poked the guy in the stomach to destroy some organs and stuff. But the action only made the guy start laughing more.

Then the rest of Team Gai, minus the confused prodigy, started laughing too.

Neji, pissed that his own team mates started laughing at him, bended and furiously poked the guy, who landed by the Hyuga's feet laughing. It ended with the guy laughing so hard he started to pee. This made Lee and Tenten laugh more. Neji started to seethe. The other sane member of the team, Tenten, aimed a kunai at the still laughing guy's heart, still laughing herself. After killing the man with said kunai (he died laughing, isn't that nice?), Tenten stopped laughing, but letting out a giggle every now and then, and started walking to the still infuriated (and confused) Hyuga after Lee, still laughing hysterically, went to fetch some food. Putting a hand on his shoulder, the Weapon Mistress said, "Do you want to know why we were laughing?" she said, a teasing smile on her face.

"Hn"

"You know how that guy was really fat?"

"Hn"

"When you tried to Jyuuken him, we saw how you were only hitting fat, not organs or whatever. I don't know how you didn't notice, what with your Byakugan and all, but it was seriously funny."

"…You could have told me that sooner"

Tenten shrugged "I couldn't, even though I wanted to. I was laughing too hard." Turning around, she started to walk to set up the tents when Neji grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him. Wrapping his arms around her, he murmured "I don't like my girlfriend laughing at me. And you know that" he let her go. "Next time we fight someone like that, I want _you_ to kill them" and with that, he started to pitch the tents.

"As if. I want to see that happen again. Too funny to miss out on" Tenten said to herself, helping the embarrassed-but-not-showing-it prodigy. "Oh by the way, Lee wanted to ask you, while you were tickling ("I was using the Jyuuken on him, damn it!") The guy," Tenten continued as if Neji never interrupted "he asked, How 'squishy' was the fat guy?"

"…"

* * *

><p>AND THERE IT IS! I don't know how this idea came to me while I was watching, so don't bother asking. Pretty random if you asked me.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! Flames shall be ignored (but I will not hesitate to bite back if needed), Constructive Criticism is very much WANTED and Compliments, I say thank you in advance. Oh and flames do come in, which it will, my comeback? Haters gonna hate. :P

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p> 


End file.
